


Адажио для скрипки

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, UST, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Скрипка − проводник, форма для выражения того, что не может быть сказано.У этой истории есть продолжение: «Возвращение».  Перевод «Возвращения» здесь http://archiveofourown.org/works/8131340





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Adagio for Violin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/169950) by [spacemutineer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemutineer/pseuds/spacemutineer). 



Он играет на скрипке в те моменты, когда знает, что друг может его услышать.

Иногда это случается утром, и Холмс берёт в руки скрипку от скуки. На страницах газеты не найдено ничего интересного, и поэтому она пренебрежительно брошена на пол. 

Уотсон, завтракая тостом и яйцом всмятку, наблюдает, как под окнами кэбмен и толстый пассажир завели шумную перебранку о плате за проезд.  
Доктор, роняя крошки тоста на усы, тихо посмеивается над покрасневшим от злости толстяком. Потом он быстро приводит себя в порядок и возвращается к своим записям − то ли в поисках чего-то уже написанного, то ли собираясь добавить нечто новое. Как и ожидалось, он там не находит ничего, требующего срочной работы, и поэтому снова переключает внимание на незаконченный завтрак.

Холмса изводит скука, и именно это состояние он передаёт струнам, извлекая чистую, но мучительно-тягучую мелодию. При этом Уотсон, находясь в поле его зрения, продолжает снова и снова притягивать взгляд. Тот по-прежнему заинтересованно выглядывает в окно и уже открыто смеётся над сценкой, разыгравшейся на улице: кебмен и его возмущённый пассажир привлекли к своему разбирательству и без того уставшего полицейского, доказывая каждый свою правоту так, что в их возгласах уже ничего невозможно понять. 

Холмс с трудом скрывает мимолётную улыбку, глядя на развеселившегося Уотсона, его обаятельную живость, знакомые несуетливые, мягкие жесты – и на сыплющиеся крошки, – и отворачивается, чтобы его наблюдение не было таким явным. 

Потом скрипка поёт неистово, и Холмс, следуя за ритмом, не может устоять на месте, прохаживаясь по комнате своими длинными ногами. В какой-то момент, собираясь развернуться, он останавливается, и полы его халата взлетают. Когда глаза Холмса встречаются с глазами доктора, он смеётся. Бойкая мелодия на мгновение прерывается, а затем возвращается ещё более энергичной, чем прежде, наполняя воздух ярким и живым звуком.

Иногда это происходит около полуночи, в темноте. Разгадка преступления всё ещё остаётся вне досягаемости, несмотря на разбросанные по всей гостиной − и на столе, и на стульях − доказательства и различные улики. Холмс не находит себе места в течение нескольких часов, меряя шагами комнату с напряжённым и взволнованным изяществом. В нём слишком много энергии, слишком много разочарований, чтобы должным образом сложить все фрагменты мозаики.  
Эта с трудом сдерживаемая энергия пожирает его изнутри, и его разум ищет любой способ, чтобы от неё избавится. Неизбежно его мысли возвращаются к Уотсону, тихо дремлющему этажом выше.

Перед глазами вспыхивает картинка: горячие руки, подталкивающие его в сторону мягкой кровати; тёплый и влажный рот резко контрастирует с прохладной кожей; кончики пальцев тонкими касаниями танцуют по широкой грудной клетке доктора и по заработанным храбростью шрамам. 

Холмс набрасывается на первый тактильный объект, который может найти рядом с собой: он в резком ритме прикасается смычком к Страдивари, с каждым взмахом рождая всё более атональные* звуки. Явная неполноценность этой замены начинает приводить его в бешенство. Он обманывается. Они обманываются. В настоящее время им запрещена любая связь, которая может быть угрозой морали так называемых джентльменов с их самопровозглашённой честью и постоянной угрозой скамьи подсудимых или чего ещё хуже. Это − ловушка без выхода, и рисковать Уотсоном он не будет. 

Он виртуозным движением смычка трансформирует свой гнев в яростный звук. Его пальцы порхают и дрожат над скрипкой. Инструмент от его прикосновений вздыхает и плачет, и рождённые им пронзительные ноты разбиваются в воздухе как стекло.

Сегодня вечером ни один из них не будет спать.

Иногда это случается сразу после заката. Холмс играет, а на столе забыта полупустая бутылка хереса. Рукава белой рубашки Уотсона аккуратно закатаны, а сам он лениво растянулся на диване; его тело безмятежно и расслаблено. У него закрыты глаза, он дремлет под музыку, которую создаёт Холмс. Рука доктора лежит на его груди, размеренно приподнимаемой дыханием. Под ладонью хранятся ровные удары его сердца. 

Он выглядит почти болезненно красиво, и Холмса неотвратимо к нему тянет.

Он так близок. Требуется так мало, чтобы подойти к нему, погладить по щеке и коснуться руки лёгким поцелуем. И наконец сказать ему, что произошло в самый первый день, когда они встретились: как будто самая лучшая в мире партитура открылась на самой совершенной своей странице. 

Но Уотсон даже и не догадывается ни о чём подобном. 

В руке Холмса смычок. Ему подвластны звуки. Звуки вместо слов, которые никогда не будут произнесены. 

Холмс закрывает глаза, касается смычком струн и на какое-то время словно сам превращается в звук − сложный, глубокий и страстный. 

Он водит смычком по струнам так же деликатно, как хотел бы прикоснуться к своему другу. Звуки рождаются томные, медленные. Они − самое интимное выражение чувств: его адажио для скрипки, песнь любви и песнь траура. Печаль становится светлее, всхлипы скрипки − мелодичней и изящней, но горечь не покидает мелодию. 

Холмс вкладывает в музыку своё сердце, раз за разом пытаясь всё совершеннее передать то, что так глубоко чувствует, но ради них обоих никогда не сможет выразить словами. Он играет эту мелодию в этот вечер так же, как много раз до того, и будет играть столько, сколько понадобится, до тех пор, пока не поймёт, что друг его услышал. 

Это его единственная надежда и его единственный страх: что когда-нибудь, когда он будет играть, Уотсон всё поймёт.

***

Примечания переводчика:

Ада́жио − Медленно, протяжно (о темпе исполнения музыкальных произведений).

* − Атона́льность, атона́льная му́зыка (нем. atonale Musik, англ. atonality, фр. musique atonale) − в гармонии XX века принцип звуковысотной организации, выражающийся в отказе (иногда демонстративном) композитора от логики гармонической тональности.


End file.
